With Enemies Like That, You Don't Need Friends
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: A drugged Barry Allen on his doorstep at two A.M. was definitely not something Leonard Snart had imagined happening tonight. (tw: mentions of rape)


**Okay so, as by the summary, you probably already know that this story contains some pretty heavy topics. I promise it's not too bad, though. There's nothing graphic and it's really only mentioned. But if the topic triggers you, please, absolutely do _not_ read this. You do not deserve to be brought back to that place again. Be safe, love.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this.**

* * *

A drugged Barry Allen on his doorstep at two A.M. was definitely not something Leonard Snart had imagined happening tonight.

Or rather, morning.

He had heard a faint knocking, enough to wake him being the light sleeper that he is, and opened the door to reveal a drenched and dazed looking kid.

Or more simply, a drugged Barry Allen.

Before he could even get a word out, Barry started talking.

"...didn't know where else to go," He mumbled, swaying as if the wind could knock him over. Snart barely had anytime to react before a soaked superhero all but collapsed into his arms. With a grunt, he managed to catch him, cursing at the unexpected weight.

"What the hell, Barry?" He murmured, stunned by the way the night was unfolding, but also at the blood that immediately coated his hands from Barry's back. The kid never failed to surprise him somehow. He dragged him over to the couch, none too gently.

After all, the guy tried to arrest him only a week before. He was more gentle placing him on the couch, however.

He may be a criminal but he still had a heart.

He cursed lightly as he realized the blood was staining his couch. Lisa would kill him for that one, even if it really wasn't the first time. He stood there for a moment,  
staring at the dead weight passed out and bleeding on his couch.

_What the actual..._

He shook his head, knowing now was not the time to ask questions. Later would be. But now he needed to assess the situation.

He cocked his head, looking at the boy who flinched in his slumber, not at all restful. Given his clothes and the time of day, and add the smell of smoke and liquor, Leonard assumed he had just come from a bar. And given the way he was acting, he figured Barry had been drugged. Roofied.

He would know.

Sighing, he began removing Barry's jacket. He didn't want to think about what might have happened to him tonight.

As gentle as possible, he moved Barry onto his stomach, already knowing but still surprised by the amount of blood on his grey t-shirt. He peeled it back, looking for a wound and grimaced at the healing, but decent sized bloody mark on his back.

He didn't know where it had come from, but he did know it needed to be bandaged.

Thankfully, no stitches were needed.

With a sigh, Leonard Snart began his attempts at fixing up Barry Allen.

A situation he never once thought possible.

The kid really was made of the impossible, wasn't he?

* * *

Leonard stood on the other side of the coffee table in his living room, watching as a wild eyed Barry Allen try to focus on him.

He popped his jaw, rubbing it slightly.

"Gotta' say, Allen, you pack quite a punch for your size," Barry stared at him, breath heavy as he shook his head.

"I...I don't understand," He looked around, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well, you woke up and you punched me. Pretty easy to comprehe-"

"Why am I here?" He interrupted, and this time it was Snart's time to stare. He didn't want to have to remind him of what he might have possibly suffered the past night.  
But before he even could, Barry turned on him, voice rising. "Did you bring me here? I can't believe-"

"Barry, I didn't kidnap you for God's sake," He was the one to interrupt this time, and watched as Barry's shouting died abruptly and he looked at him, almost vulnerable.

"Then what..." He trailed off, and Leonard sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face, before speaking.

"You're the one that came here," When Barry just looked at him in confusion, he continued. "You showed up on my doorstep," He hesitated. "Drugged." He watched as Barry sat there, confused, before it suddenly dawned on him.

He remembered.

His eyes became guarded and a tick in his jaw was visibly noticable. Leonard slowly sat down on the table next to the couch, folding his hands. "You, uh, you told me you didn't know where else to go. You were bleeding-"

"I remember." Barry spoke up, his voice nothing but a dull whisper. Snart nodded. He had to ask. It was for Barry's safety. But God, he didn't want to. He didn't want to know.

He didn't want to even think of it as a possibility.

"Barry," He began, clearing his throat. The man mentioned looked up at him, and the look in his eyes haunted him. He knew that look.

He'd _worn_ that look.

"Were you raped?" He blurted out, and watched as Barry immediatley looked away.

There was no simpler way to ask. He had to be blunt.

Barry shook his head in a few quick jerks, and Snart could have almost choked on the breath of relief that filled his lungs.

"No, I-I managed to get away before he could, uh..." He shrugged lightly, still not meeting his eyes.

The room filled with silence as neither man knew what to say. A small scoff interrupted the quiet.

"God, I'm so stupid." He breathed out, shaking his head. "I didn't think anyone would try anything. I didn't know I could even _be _drugged. I looked away for one second. For _one_ moment," He scoffed again, wearing a look of both anger and shame. Snart knew exactly how he felt.

Growing up in the household he did, and being to prison as many times as he has...yeah.

He knew that feeling _all_ too well.

Barry sighed.

"Thanks for uh, ya' know," He said quietly, gesturing with his hand. "I didn't want to go to Joe or Iris, because, well," He stopped, ending the sentence before he spilled all of his troubles out right there and then in front of his nemesis.

"You were bleeding," Leonard says, voice nonchalant even if he felt something entirely different. Barry frowned, before a look of remembrance crossed his features.

"Oh. Yeah. I was injured earlier. Or, yesterday. Bank robbery, uh, gone wrong." He'd heard about that. A young child had been killed in the whole fiasco.

Snart was known for being cold hearted but even he had morals.

Explained why Barry was out at a bar at two A.M., though.

"Thanks," He said again, room filling with silence once more. Barry inhaled sharply, moving to stand only to nearly topple right back over. Snart managed to catch him, though, and for a brief moment the urge to laugh at the irony of the situation almost overwhelmed him.

Captain Cold taking in a drugged Flash and tending to him while he crashed on his couch for the night.

What a twisted world this was.

"I'm good, I'm good," Barry breathed out, face twisted up in a wince. Leonard released his hold on him as he breathed through the dizziness. He caught glimpse of the stain on the couch and winced even more.

"Sorry, about that," He gestured loosely, and Snart shrugged wordlessly. "I should probably be going. Thanks again, for uh...well, just, I mean," He stumbled over his words, before finally settling on just one. "Thanks." He stumbled to the door and Leonard had half a mind to haul his ass right back to the couch.

Barry apologized again, and Snart rolled his eyes.

"It's _fine_, Barry," Really though, they both knew it wasn't. The younger man nodded sharply, almost forgetting his jacket that laid on the back of the couch. He reached back to grab it, and Snart noticed the way his hand was still shaking.

Trembling.

Whether it was from remaining effects of being drugged or the adrenaline of having almost been raped, he didn't know.

With it being broad daylight, he wasn't too worried of anything happening to him, but a part of him still was almost..._concerned_?

No, it couldn't be that.

Angry, maybe. Angry that people who would drug and abuse innocent people were out there in this world.

Even if he wasn't the Flash's biggest fan, he would still never wish that upon his worst enemy.

With one last word of gratitude, Barry disappeared out the door with a quiet _whoosh_.

Snart stood there a moment, contemplating. Barry had looked so peaceful when he had been asleep. So innocent, almost.

And the fact that someone would try to take advantage of that innocence made his blood run, well, cold.

Grabbing his jacket, he headed out the door as well.

By the end of the day, Barry Allen would never have to worry about being taken advantage of by that lowlife again.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

**I chose to write on such a heavy topic, because I believe we could all use a reminder. And learn. If you know me, you know I don't shy away from talking about the hard stuff. This is one of those times. And no, I don't go into detail and I don't resolve the issue in this story.**

**However, I am writing this to bring awareness. This happens way too often. You do not deserve to be hurt. To be abused. You are worthy of being loved and treated like treasure. Because you know what? That's exactly what you are.**


End file.
